


艾弗斯的图腾 Ives Needs An Totem

by honeyscore



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: 退出信条的Ives做回了雇佣兵，与各路盗梦贩子合作执行委托。他的潜意识投射中有一张熟悉的面孔，逐渐对他造成影响，如果还想继续服药入梦，他被建议最好去准备一个图腾。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	艾弗斯的图腾 Ives Needs An Totem

得知惠勒想去把艾弗斯找回来的时候，主角告诉她，别抱希望，他如今受雇于‘梦中’。当时的惠勒还不了解盗梦的营生，以为老板又在说什么意味不明的新暗语，直到她私底下搭上了一些不光彩的人脉，打听到艾弗斯参与履行的几次合约，最后辗转数地来到蒙巴萨，找到了那间藏在杂乱集市里的药店。没有信得过的人引荐，名叫约瑟夫的药剂师起初不肯见她，她在附近蹲守了几天，没能找到愿意介绍她的人，最后干脆暴力闯入店内，用枪口抵住了药剂师的脑袋。

“即使我告诉了你，你也不一定会相信我。”药剂师面露惧色，笑着做出投降的动作，“没有亲身经历过，人们很难想象这种梦境的存在。”

“我经历过的，远比你以为的更多。”惠勒神情冷峻地压低枪口，“我曾在时间里穿行过，和时间相比，梦境不算什么。”

后来约瑟夫终于松了口，不是在她扳下手枪保险，而是在她提到了艾弗斯的名字的时候。他难以置信地扬起眉，似乎惊异于那个男人竟然还有朋友，他告诉惠勒，虽然那男人不久前才入行，但在梦里的时候，他比肩任何经验老道的前哨。

“传言说他有个助手。在梦里的时候，他会得到一些计划之外的协助，没人知道那是怎么来的，但要我说，或许他还是尽早屏蔽掉那个‘助手’为好。”

惠勒问他这是什么意思。这时她已经放下了枪，在约瑟夫面前坐下，药剂师低头斟酌了片刻，问她有没有听说过「潜意识投射」。几天后她得到线人的情报，艾弗斯疑似出现在巴黎，预约要从一间地下银行的金库里取走什么东西，她连夜赶过去，守在银行出口的巷子里，艾弗斯的社会身份早在加入信条前就被抹去了，如今他是个并不存在的人，只有这种仅凭现金就可以绕过身份登记的非法银行，才能替他这样的人保存贵重物品。

他们在街边找了一间有室外座位的咖啡馆，收好枪坐下。他们很久没见了，惠勒一直打量着他，而他望向街对面的跳蚤市场，把从银行取出来的小盒子塞进外套口袋，目光始终落在别处，等到服务生把他的咖啡端上来。惠勒冲着他的口袋扬了扬下巴，问他那里面装着什么，他说一些现金，一些伪造的票据证明，说这话时他也没有看她，灰蓝色的双眼疲惫而深邃，惠勒懒得再追问，放下咖啡杯，也放下跷起的腿。

她离开座椅前倾过去，迅速从他口袋里抽走盒子。艾弗斯眼疾手快地抓住她，握紧了她的胳膊，最后松开了手，望着她坐回去把盒子打开。

一些现金，一些伪造的票据证明，还有几片防潮用的干燥剂，埋着最下面的一个小首饰盒。

惠勒打开它，然后抬头看向艾弗斯。男人视线低垂，望着咖啡桌的桌面，一阵沉默后他伸过手，把打开的首饰盒拿了回去。

“那是什么”？惠勒问。

“那年整理他遗物的时候拿出来的。”男人的嗓音干巴巴的，听不出什么起伏，“你知道，他总在背包上挂着这个。”

一条普普通通的双股红绳，挂着一个没什么光泽的铜圈，太普通了，甚至称不上是个体面的吊坠。不知道是尼尔从哪得来的，某个朴素的赠礼，或者某种廉价的旅游纪念品，某种护身符？或者什么自制的小玩意儿。

不是护身符，艾弗斯轻声纠正她。

什么？她没听清。他没再作补充。

惠勒想起药剂师对她说，无论如何，那家伙至少需要一个图腾。她问什么是「图腾」，药剂师解释说，类似一个锚定物，一个遵循某种特定物理定律的小东西，一件足够私人的图腾，能够帮你分辨现实和梦境。

它是逆熵的对吗？惠勒问他。尼尔死前最后一次经过逆转闸门，让中途离队的自己回到逆行，他的遗物都是逆熵的，不仅这条红绳吊坠。艾弗斯抬起手，覆到首饰盒上方做了个抛掷的动作，小小的铜片腾空而起，带着整条红绳接进他的掌心。

“蒙巴萨的药剂师告诉我，你需要一个图腾。这就是你的图腾？”

“所有入梦的人都需要，我只是花了点时间决定用什么。”

“在梦里的时候，它应该是正熵的？”

艾弗斯点点头。惠勒盯着他，感到一阵隐隐的担忧。

“你在梦里见到尼尔了？”

“你在梦里会见到很多人，你认识或不认识的。”这是他们坐下以来，艾弗斯第一次正视她的眼睛，“「潜意识投射」可以是任何东西、任何人的影像，惠勒，我在梦中偶尔也能看到你。那不代表什么。”

“传闻说你在梦中有个‘助手’。那是什么意思？”

“遇到棘手的情况，尼尔有时会出面帮我。”

“尼尔已经死了，艾弗斯。你得停下来，别再在这一行干下去。”

“你觉得我会分不清楚梦境和现实？”艾弗斯合上首饰盒，从咖啡桌后面站起身来，“我比任何人都分得更清楚，惠勒。你以为这个是我的图腾？你以为我真的需要它？”

他带着东西离开巴黎，飞回到了蒙巴萨。约瑟夫正在调配一款比索姆那辛*更强效的新型药水，四处拉人帮忙试验，他把吊坠拿到药剂师眼前，用不容拒绝的语气说，我准备好图腾了，现在你能让我开始了吗？

“先说好了，如果你掉进「潜意识边缘」，不是我的责任。”约瑟夫领着他来到阁楼，拉出一张咔吱作响的简易折叠床，一座输液瓶挂杆，以及一盘看起来消毒措施并不完善的注射器材，“另外，你上一伙同事最近在找你。好像有个新雇主，开了一票大单，他们想把人送进三层梦境，前哨的人选点名要找你。”

“先让我把药水测完了再说。”艾弗斯把袖子捋开，露出布满了新旧针孔的肘窝，“最多半小时，醒不过来就放倒我。”

“前提是你自己心里愿意醒过来，艾弗斯。否则总有一天我得把你推下海，如果那样真的能让你睁眼的话。”

推下海听起来不算太糟，艾弗斯闭眼时心想。他有许多梦境都构筑在海上，比如他不记得自己何时进入的这个，一艘名叫玛格尼维京号的近海锚作供应船，他在甲板上倚着栏杆，身上戴着便携式的供氧设备，输气管连接面罩，在每一次呼吸之间发出细微的声响。海上风平浪静，船尾向前航行，源源不断的白色泡沫在两侧划开又聚拢，像是一条翻涌的拉链，被船尾无边无尽地合上，艾弗斯抬起头，与栏杆拉开一点距离，身后有人走上来，双臂打开在他腰侧，贴着他的防风外套缓缓伸过，慵懒地环住了他。

“风向好像变了。”他握住环在身前的手，看向极远处海平面以上的天际线，“今晚可能会遇上暴雨。”

身后的人贴着他的后颈，懒洋洋地翻转了一下脑袋，什么都没有说。

“你睡了多久？”艾弗斯问。

依然没有回答。不仅是没有回答，艾弗斯这才察觉到，贴着他的人浑身绷得紧紧的，没有起伏的呼吸。

“尼尔？”

他猛转过身，看到金棕色碎发下的那双眼睛。尼尔歪过脑袋瞅着他，没有面罩、没戴氧气，脸憋得有些发红，像是还剩十几秒，最多二十秒。艾弗斯着急又无奈地骂了一个语气词，把这个憋着气的家伙从自己身上拉开，拉着他大步往附近的舱室走，打开舱门把他推进去，从一旁桌上抓起氧气罩往他脸上套。他张开嘴巴猛吸一口，两颊通红地憋弯了腰，艾弗斯拿起供氧设备丢到他手里，看着他咎由自取地拼命喘气，摇头走到船舱另一侧，对着墙叉腰站了一会儿，又忍不住转回过头。

“好玩吗？”他硬邦邦地发问，“憋气很好玩？”

“我不是在玩，我是在训练。”尼尔笑嘻嘻地走过来，“你好迟钝，半天都没有发现。”

“回房间去，这里的氧气不是准备来玩的。”

他们回到艾弗斯的房间，这里有隔膜和内部固定供氧，尼尔摘下自己的面罩，和艾弗斯的一起挂在墙上。艾弗斯在床边坐下，从口袋里掏出一个小首饰盒，尼尔坐到他旁边，盯着他手里的东西问：“这是什么？”

“一个图腾。”

“什么是图腾？”

艾弗斯打开盒子，取出红绳。尼尔睁大眼睛，盯着红绳末端的圆圈铜片，转过脸对艾弗斯说：“这个我也有，和它一模一样。”

“这个就是你的。”

他把它拿起来，放在手掌心上。另一只手伸过来，弯曲出一个抛掷的姿态，覆在上面轻轻侧翻，吊坠一动不动，安静地停在他手掌中央。

“它应该是逆熵的，应该能够被我接住。”他用自言自语般的音量对尼尔说，“它没有起来，说明它不是真的。不是我的……不是你的那一条。”

“我听不懂。”

“我知道这是个梦，尼尔。你出现在我的梦里，你不是真的。”

尼尔先是一愣，然后错愕地笑了笑。他侧身躺倒在床上，屈起双腿，枕着手肘偏过脸来，看向一旁坐着的艾弗斯：“我觉得你比我还需要多补点觉。”

艾弗斯没说什么，继续把弄手里的红绳。尼尔盯着他看了一会儿，撑着床沿重新坐起来，从艾弗斯手里把红绳拿走，丢到了床上另一头。他搂住艾弗斯的脖子，凑上前去接吻，艾弗斯闭上眼，接住他柔软的嘴唇。他们亲了一会儿，然后分开，尼尔捧住他的脸，额头抵着额头：“你的下一个任务是什么？我希望不是在银行，银行很无聊。”

“尼尔，你不应该再出现了。”

“酒店也没意思，还记得你们上次去的那间酒店吗？”尼尔把脸埋进他的肩膀，像是没听见他的话一样，“什么总统套房，我从没遇到过那么蹩脚的保险箱。”

“我不需要你的协助，尼尔。不要出现了。”

“火车站怎么样？我想去火车站。或者资料馆，天文台……不要大剧院，也不要港口，你应该和你的雇主聊聊，让他们更有创意一点。”

“尼尔，我需要分辨清楚梦境和现实。”

“什么梦境和现实？我们在同一个现实里。”尼尔看着他，困惑地、不解地，“你是指‘过去’和‘未来’吗？”

“不是。我们在同一个现实里，但这个现实不是真的。在那个真正的现实里，你已经不在了。”

尼尔盯着他看了一会儿，忽然间笑了，笑得露出了他不是特别整齐的牙齿，显得比艾弗斯记忆中更加年轻。

“你是想要跟我讨论‘平行宇宙’吗？”尼尔挪开脑袋，伸手搭住艾弗斯的肩膀，“虽然我们还无法确定意识和多重宇宙的关系，但是——”

“不是，我不是在跟你讨论这个……”艾弗斯从床上站起来，走到房间门口，双手在脸上揉搓了一阵，像是开始后悔自己的行为，“我要走了，尼尔。这是我的梦境，这是‘过去’，你只存在于这个梦境里，在这段‘过去’里，你不应该出现，很抱歉我一直允许你出现。”

“你是在告别吗？”尼尔也站起来，脸上的笑意逐渐消失了，“你要去哪儿？我们正在逆行，在逆回斯塔克12号，你现在哪里都——”

艾弗斯回到床边，捡起吊坠放回口袋。他掏出手枪，在对准尼尔的那一刻他就知道自己做不了，他看着尼尔向后退了一步，神情迷茫地望向他，他抬起枪口对准自己的太阳穴，“砰”的一声枪响、一阵剧痛、一阵晕眩，他在鲜血迸裂的视野中失去意识，回到了灯光昏暗的阁楼间。

约瑟夫的新药很快通过了测试，他们的新雇主也组织好了人马，任务目标很简单，从一家互联网寡头公司的新任首席执行官那里盗取他们正在修订的产品平台政策，并改掉其中涉及广告商集团核心利益的重大条款。筑梦师是个大学生，带着天马行空的热情和新手上路的拘谨，设计迷宫时遇到了一点创意瓶颈，发邮件征询其他人的建议，几天都没有收到回复，最后只有艾弗斯简短地回了他一条。发送后的几分钟他点击撤回，但筑梦师已经收到并采纳了他的想法，三层迷宫的平面图方案很快拟出来了，火车站、资料馆、天文台，艾弗斯知道自己做了个愚蠢的决定，他没有参加后续的会议，也没有预先进入迷宫里熟悉环境，所以当他们分头到达第一层梦境，在熙熙攘攘的火车站内赶到候车大厅集合时，他比所有人都迟到了几分钟，错过了与目标搭话的最佳时机，而等到他们终于冲上站台时，则遭遇了对方潜意识守卫的重重包围。

就在他们以为目标已经搭上列车率先离开，任务宣告失败时，一名车站人员接近艾弗斯，告诉他们那位首席执行官登上了尚未发车的另一班次，他们赶上那列车，在头等车厢里找到了目标，对方没有注意到他们，正与一名乘务人员模样的金发男人相谈甚欢。趁着伪装者上前攀谈的空隙，艾弗斯将那个乘务员拉进了车厢末尾的行李间，尼尔咯咯直笑地摘下制服帽子，搂着他对他说，我本来想打扮成列车长，但是只找到了乘务员的服装。我干得怎么样？如果没有我提前把那家伙引开，骗进这辆车里，你们现在就要被他的守卫扔到废弃铁轨上吃枪子了。

“不要这样，尼尔。你已经离开了。”他拉开对方的手，看向车厢外迅速掠过去的电线杆，“你不应该出现在这里。”

“我就在这里等你，艾弗斯。离开的人是你——为什么你总是消失？”

“我要回到现实，尼尔。我不能留在这里陪你……我不应该看到你。我总要回到现实里。”

尼尔背靠着车窗，逆光站在他面前，整个轮廓掩映在昏暗的光线中，只有那一抹眼角的笑意像是真实存在的。

“没有什么‘回到’，艾弗斯。你记得每一次我们逆行，然后转到正向，等待时间流逝，最后去到未来合流吗？它们是同一条河，无论有多少段未来和过去，就像现实和梦境，无论我们如何变换，最终都会聚到一起。”

尼尔的嗓音是如此温柔，又是如此鲜活，甚至比此刻映入艾弗斯眼睛里的他的影像更加生动，更加让人难以抗拒。艾弗斯想推开他，又不舍得推开他，只能自己向后退开几步，在狭窄而逼仄的行李间里靠着墙蹲下来，双手捂住脸，尼尔也走过去蹲下，握住他的手，他抗拒着把手抽开，从外套内侧的口袋里抓出红绳，他颤抖着做了一个抛掷的动作，又重复了一遍，绳尾的铜圈没有动弹，始终都没有起来。

几分钟后他归队了，目标已经被领进第二层梦境，他在座位上躺下接受药剂师的注射，来到了资料馆。目标有着一整支全副武装的潜意识守卫，他们穿行于层层叠叠的高大档案柜之间，从某一刻起触发了激烈的火拼，艾弗斯隐约看到了尼尔的身影，那一抹醒目的暗金色，在飞溅的玻璃碎渣和四散的纸张残片里，尼尔背着个书包，像是个跑来资料馆查阅文献却误入交火现场的学生，但一个学生不会还端着重机枪。他看到尼尔举起枪，对准了埋伏在他身后的某处发动攻击，而另一伙守卫从二楼追下来，朝着尼尔的位置扔了几枚炸弹，艾弗斯飞奔过去，在炸开的前一刻将尼尔拉出冲击波能够抵达的最外圈，其他人远远地冲他大喊，艾弗斯，你在干什么！快点掩护目标，别他妈被你的那个潜意识投射耍得团团转！

艾弗斯的手按压在尼尔的头上，护着他不被爆炸带起的残片波及，同时扯着嗓子吼了回去：“如果不是因为有他，我们在上一层就完蛋了！”

“哈，谁知道他还会帮倒忙？像你这种脑子混乱的人我见多了，我们一开始就不应该找你入伙！”

后来在第三层梦境，当艾弗斯发现自己的图腾有问题时，他仔细回想，或许就是在爆炸发生之后，当他把尼尔护到自己身下的时候，就是在他注意力最为分散的这一刻，尼尔偷偷把他的吊坠掉包了。他们来到了天文台里，伪装者要带领目标去观看一组幻灯片，放映室的门被锁住了，没有人能打开，尼尔从一架射电望远镜的后面跑出来，不知从哪儿掏出一小截铁丝跪到了门口，他花费了一点时间，艾弗斯在楼层的入口处把守，最后门锁终于被打开，目标的潜意识守卫也追了上来，艾弗斯单枪匹马地解决掉了一波人，路上护着尼尔不被误伤，尼尔拉着他逃上了穹顶的最高处，在触手可及的人造星空之下停住，艾弗斯大口喘着气，拉住尼尔的那只手不停颤抖，他松开尼尔，从口袋里拿出吊坠，快速做出那个检验的手势，他知道它不会起来的，他知道自己在梦里，但那块铜圈啪的一下升起来，连带着红绳被他接回掌心，他反手抓住它，惊愕地转头看向尼尔。

尼尔望着他，湿润的眼睛里比任何人都具有光彩。他松开手，吊坠掉在了地上，尼尔弯腰想去捡，他一把揪住他，狠狠将他摁在了身后的壁画上面。

“你把它掉包了，是吗？”他咬着牙，好像如果不这样咬着，他就会大吼出声，或者流出泪来，“什么时候？你把它藏到哪儿了？”

“它本来就是我的……”尼尔低声为自己辩解，眼里的光彩变成了痛苦的暗影，“正熵或者逆熵，它们都属于我，都存在于现实里，你拿它做了错误的判断，我不可以给你……”

“我从来都不需要它作我的图腾，尼尔，我不需要靠它做判断……我希望我可以混淆梦境与现实，我希望我可以真的分辨不出来……”

艾弗斯说不下去了，他的嗓子仿佛被什么扼住，被什么堵塞了气管，他松开尼尔，搂住尼尔，他的下颚艰难地颤动着，让他不得不把脸深深埋进尼尔的颈窝，过去了很久，才将颤动遏制，恢复了从喉咙里发音的能力。

“吊坠不是我的图腾，你才是……看到你的时候，我就知道这是在梦中。”

尼尔抬起双臂，抱住他深陷在自己怀中的头颅。他亲吻艾弗斯，亲吻艾弗斯感到疼痛的皮肤，那张满是胡须的脸庞上的每一处，他握住艾弗斯的手，放到自己的脸颊上，再放到自己的胸口，他出现在他的梦里，就出现在他的一生里，如同未来是过去的镜像，现实是梦的倒影。

“任务完成了，艾弗斯！”伪装者的声音从低处传来，“梦境就快要塌陷了，我们要快点走！”

尼尔摘下肩上的包带，从背包最外层口袋的拉链上扯下那根红绳吊坠，塞回到艾弗斯的手里，再把艾弗斯另一边手中的吊坠取走，系回到背包上。

”你说我是你的图腾。那么，如果图腾消失了，你就不会再试图做那个判断了？”

尼尔用袖口擦掉眼角的湿润，冲着艾弗斯狡黠地笑了一下。他转过身，拉开镶嵌在壁画上方的曲面玻璃窗，双手一撑坐了上去，转过来面向艾弗斯。

“尼尔——”

艾弗斯猛地伸出手，在后仰下去的尼尔面前猝然停留，什么都没有抓住。他撑上窗檐，看到尼尔无限趋近于远处地坠落下去，天文台的穹顶静悄悄的，没有发出任何震动，梦境尚未开始塌陷，他抓紧了手里的吊坠，踩上去纵身一跃，整个世界在急速下落的风声中湮灭，他彻底失去了意识。

他趴在地上，睫毛和胡须上粘满了沙土。周遭从一片细小的冰凉中开始恢复，他动了动手指，晃开几颗稀疏的雪粒，睁开眼睛时他看到一片昏黄，还有随风散落的余烬，他从地上爬起来，被尘土和扬沙呛得厉害，身后传来直升机螺旋桨的声音，他缓缓转过去，看到从直升机上跳下一个戴着蓝色臂章的人影。

“艾弗斯！”

（全文完）

*索姆纳辛：Somnacin，电影《盗梦空间》中Yusuf调配的特殊药剂，加入了镇定剂，能够让人在多重梦境中保持稳定


End file.
